Engagement Song
by The Exceptional Eccentric
Summary: Loki, Thor and their friends find themselves on Vanaheim, the home realm of Sigyn, for the annual Harvest Festival. But this year is going to be truly special. Volstagg has a surprise for his lady and Loki can't help but like Vanir traditions quite a bit. Fluffy one-shot inspired by the song For the Dancing and the Dreaming from HTTYD2. Pre-Thor, LokiXSigyn, part of Amor Universe


The annual Harvest Festival on Vanaheim was just as good as Sigyn and her half-sister, Hnossa, promised. Vanir took their celebrations very seriously. They set up a camping site in a clearing in a forest and the whole village met there. Old and young, people would bring food, alcohol, cutlery and tables and share all they owned with each other.

Thor and the Warriors Three helped the villagers set up the place by carrying heavy benches and then logs for a bonfire. Sif wanted to do the same, but the girls convinced her to bake with them instead. Loki was in charge of decorations, easily levitating flower garlands and pinning them to trees so high normal people would never be able to reach them.

The princes made sure to put on formal wear and Sif was talked into wearing a dress. Apparently, Vanir dresses were not nearly as restrictive as the Asgardian ones so she wasn't too unhappy about it (the compliment from Thor, when he saw the flowing red skirt didn't hurt either). Hnossa dolled both Sigyn and Sif up, showing off her vast knowledge of make-up she used for her performances.

The festival started with the dawn. People gathered together and the clearing came to life with chatter, laughter and music. They were dancing around the bonfire. The soft, warm light of the flames was illuminating the forest and everyone in the near vicinity. The mood was light and merry.

Loki was walking around aimlessly, watching the crowds and occasionally listening in on conversations of others. His goblet was still half-full and he felt no need to drink too much. As friendly as all Vanirs were he still felt a little odd, being around such a large number of unknown people.

He looked around to see Thor and Sif seated on a bench and surrounded by people. Thor was telling them heroic tales about his adventures and all listeners seemed utterly enchanted. Sif sat next to him and just watched the God of Thunder with amusement as he swung his hammer and goblet around in excitement.

Volstagg was dancing with Hnossa. The young acrobat was quick on her feet and the bearded warrior was maybe four times her mass, so the whole scene looked somewhat comical, but Loki had to admit that he had never seen the man this taken with anything or anyone before (except for food).

Fandral was somewhere in the crowd, no doubt seducing some maiden and Hogun was nowhere to be found, but that wasn't unusual.

Loki simply smiled and took a sip of his mead. He was glad his companions were happy. His ears picked up on hearty laughter to his right. His eyes swivelled over to where the sound was coming from and he watched as Sigyn merrily grinned and laughed with her siblings, her eyes twinkling and her bushy hair sparkling with the light from the fire nearby.

He regarded her small, plump form with fondness. She was clad in simple robes. No grand jewellery and intricate designs as was the custom on Asgard, not even her scholarly uniform, but simple lime-green dress with short sleeves and skirt that only came to her mid-calf. The dress was made of light material to suit the warm Vanir evening.

Loki was about to come closer. Come closer and tell her she looked lovely. It was probably the mead, but suddenly he felt she deserved to know. She needed to know and he needed to tell her. But before he was able to make any move whatsoever he heard gasps and high-pitched screams from the dancing crowd.

He turned around and watched in confusion as people moved out of the way to form a semi-circle around Volstagg and Hnossa. The musicians quieted their instruments which caught the attention of more bystanders. Gradually everyone in the near vicinity stopped talking and gazed at the couple in the middle of the crowd. Loki noticed out of the corner of his eye as Sif smacked Thor over the head to shut him up.

Volstagg was kneeling before the tiny acrobat and she was looking at him wide-eyed. Loki scrunched his face up in confusion. Was this what he thought it was? But why in the Nine would he…

Loki startled as he felt a light touch at his elbow. He looked down to see Sigyn smiling up at him, her eyes glinting and expectant. Loki couldn't help the twitch of his lips in the face of her happiness. He tugged her closer and wrapped her arm more securely around his elbow. Together they watched with bated breath.

Loki was surprised again when he heard Volstagg start to… what in the Nine… Was he really…?

' _I'll swim and sail on savage seas…_ ' sang the huge warrior. His gruff voice carried in the silent clearing. Maidens around them gasped in delight and Hnossa's hand shot up to cover her gaping mouth that suddenly opened in surprise.

' _With never a fear of drowning_ ,' continued Volstagg quietly.

Loki lowered his head to whisper in Sigyn's ear. 'What is happening?'

' _And gladly ride the waves of life_.'

Sigyn quirked an eyebrow at him as if to say "you really don't know?".

Loki shook his head. She stood up on her tiptoes and braced herself on his shoulder to answer his softly. 'It's an engagement song.'

' _If you will marry me._ '

'He is proposing,' she clarified.

' _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold_.'

Loki looked at her in shock. 'Engagement?' he mouthed.

Sigyn nodded enthusiastically.

' _Will stop me on my journey_.'

'Is this a typical Vanir tradition?' Loki asked, keeping his voice low.

'Yes.'

' _If you will promise me your heart_.'

'He has to sing his part, his vow,' explained Sigyn. 'And then, if she agrees, she sings hers and -'

' _And love me for eternity,_ ' muttered Volstagg.

'And they will be engaged,' finished Loki. Sigyn nodded again and turned her expectant gaze back to the centre of the crowd.

The forest was silent as everyone waited for Hnossa's answer. Loki was no expert and he was standing too far to be able to tell properly, but it seemed to him that as the silence stretched on, Volstagg was becoming more and more nervous and dejected. Sigyn was gripping his arm in a crushing hold and Loki himself was getting anxious for his friend.

Finally, Hnossa took a deep breath and quietly, so quietly the second prince had to strain his ears to hear it, she intoned a single verse. ' _My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me._ '

The crowd erupted in chaotic cheering. Volstagg guffawed in relief. People were shouting and clapping. Sigyn was jumping up and down, smiling and squealing the whole time. Loki laughed with her, drunk on her giddiness.

' _But I've no need for mighty deeds._ '

The crowd moved again. People paired up and reshaped the semi-circle, keeping the betrothed couple in the middle. Musicians picked up their instruments and waited, ready to start playing again.

' _When I feel your arms around me_ ,' sang Hnossa and that was apparently the cue to start. Music flew through the air and people started dancing again. Loki felt a tug on his hand.

'Come, my prince,' said Sigyn. And Loki had no idea how to dance to Vanir engagement song, but she was smiling and he knew he could never refuse her anything she wanted. He scanned the dancing crowd, but it didn't seem like they were doing anything complicated. They were simply holding their partner close and twirled around the happy couple in the middle.

' _But I would bring you rings of gold_.' sang Volstagg and Hnossa together.

Loki and Sigyn skipped over to the dance floor and he drew his body flush with hers. He noticed Thor doing the same with Sif a few rows of couples away.

' _I'd even sing you poetry_ ,' barked Volstagg and he embraced his bride to be.

'Oh, would you?' giggled Hnossa.

Loki took several experimental steps, Sigyn's plump body was soft under his hands and he couldn't help his heart skipping a beat as she mirrored his fast moves.

' _And I would keep you from all harm._ ' Volstagg's voice took on a more serious quality and he looked at his lady lovingly. Loki felt the words echo inside his own heart. He clutched at Sigyn's waist.

' _If you would stay beside me._ '

Loki twirled his partner around. Her crazy hair flew behind and around her face, but couldn't hide her intoxicating smile. She was mouthing the song's words along with Hnossa.

' _I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry._ '

Was this something Sigyn wanted? An engagement song? An engagement? To him? Could she want that? He caught her back in his arms.

Sigyn looked him in the eye and whispered the next words. ' _I only want your hand to hold._ ' Loki's heart skipped a beat. He would learn this. He would learn if she wanted an engagement like that. He would sing it to her before the whole court. He would.

Volstagg pretty much shouted the next part. ' _I only want you near me!_ '

Loki smiled at her.

' _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold._ ' The last portion of the song was apparently a duet.

The music was now coming in fast succession. The steps more difficult to follow. Loki adjusted his hold on Sigyn's wide waist and together they did their best to keep up with the pace of other dancers.

' _For the dancing and the dreaming._ '

The dance was pure chaos and Loki was loving every second of it. All women, Sigyn included, were singing along with Hnossa. Loki was grinning madly, his heart was beating fast and he felt exhilarated. He felt alive.

' _Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh beside me._ '

Yes. Yes, he would. He would keep his Sigyn close. He would never let her go. He was sure of it. He wanted everything Volstagg and Hnossa were singing about. He wanted all that and more.

' _I'll swim and sail the savage seas._ '

He would.

Another twirl.

' _With never fear of drowning_.'

For her.

One more turn.

' _I'd gladly ride the waves so white._ '

For her, he would.

Turn. Twirl.

' _If you will marry meee!_ '

Loki caught Sigyn in his arms. He splayed his hands over the expanse of her back and swooped down to kiss her.

The crowd erupted in cheers again as Volstagg kissed his fiancé.

Loki could only focus on the woman in his arms. On her calming smell, the taste of her plush lips and her small hands clutching his lapels.

He loved this crazy, ambitious, intelligent woman with all of his soul.

He just hoped she wouldn't reject him when he one day found the courage to perform his own song.


End file.
